riordanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nico di Angelo
Nico di Angelo 'ist ein Sohn des Hades und der Sterblichen Maria di Angelo. Er ist außerdem der Bruder von Bianca di Angelo und der Halbbruder von Hazel Levesque. Er ist in einer Liebesbeziehung mit Will Solace. Nico di Angelo ist mit Ende der Buchreihe "Helden des Olymp" 14 Jahre alt. Auftritte Erschienen * * * * * * * * Erwähnt * * Vorgeschichte Nico und seine Schwester Bianca sind bereits in den 30er Jahren durch Maria di Angelo geboren worden. Da, laut der neuen Prophezeiung des Orakels von Delphi, das nächste Kind der Großen Drei, das 16 wird, den Olymp entweder retten oder zerstören wird, verlangt Zeus, dass die Kinder der Großen Drei ins Camp Half-Blood geschickt werden sollen. Hades , der um die Sicherheit seiner Kinder und seiner sterblichen Frau besorgt ist, verweigert den Befehl Zeus'. Um seine Kinder in Sicherheit zu wissen, möchte dieser seine beiden Kinder in die Unterwelt mitnehmen, womit Maria jedoch nicht einverstanden ist. Gerade als sie doch zustimmt, wird das Hotel, in dem sie sich zu dem Zeitpunkt befinden, durch Zeus' Blitz zerstört. Maria stirbt, doch ihre Kinder überleben. Hades entscheidet sich schließlich gegen dessen Plan, Nico und Bianca in die Unterwelt zu nehmen. Mit Hilfe von Alecto, eine der drei Furien, wird das Gedächtnis der Zweien im Fluss Lethe gelöscht und schließlich werden sie in das Lotus Hotel gebracht. Die beiden Geschwister verbringen 70 Jahre in dem Hotel, glaubend, sie hätten nur 3 Wochen in dem Hotel verbracht. Schließlich taucht erneut ein vermeintlicher Anwalt auf und bringt sie in eine Militärschule. Sie wechseln jedoch schließlich auf eine normale High School, in der sie schließlich Grover Underwood, ein Satyr, der die Aufgabe hat, nach Halbgöttern Ausschau zu halten, findet. Mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase und Thalia Grace gelingt es diesem, die Kinder des Hades wohlbehalten ins Camp Halfblood zu bringen. Nico in den Büchern Die Percy-Jackson-Reihe Der Fluch des Titanen Nico und seine Schwester Bianca werden von Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover und den Jägerinnen der Artemis vor dem Mantikor, genannt Dr. Thorn, gerettet, dabei wird Annabeth allerdings entführt. Bianca schließt sich nach kurzem überlegen den Jägerinnen der Artemis an, was Nico nicht gut findet. Er wird mit den anderen in Apollos Sonnenwagen zum Camp Half-Blood geflogen und muss dort bleiben, während Percy, Bianca, Zoë, Thalia und Grover, auf ihrem Auftrag Annabeth zu retten, verfolgt. Percy muss Nico versprechen, auf Bianca aufzupassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ist Nico noch ein ''Mythomagic-Fan. Am Ende des Buches ist Nico dann wütend auf Percy, da er behauptet, Percy hätte Bianca sterben lassen. Er rennt weg, nachdem er eine Gruppe Skelettkrieger, die Percy verfolgt haben, in die Unterwelt schickt, indem er einen großen Riss im Boden verursacht. Dadurch weiß Percy neben Annabeth und Grover als einziger, dass Nico ein Sohn des Hades ist. Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Im 4. Buch versöhnen sich die beiden jedoch wieder, als Biancas Geist Nico alles erklärt. Er beteiligt sich in der Schlacht um das Labyrinth. Er war das Halbblut, das anstelle von Ethan Nakamura zu Kronos hätte überlaufen sollen.Er erkent auch das Pan im sterben liegt und das er eher eine erinerung ist und sterben muss. Die letzte Göttin Percy wird von Nico überrascht, als er mit Mrs O'Leary Gassi gehen will. Er trifft auf Nico, Silenus und Wacholder, die aufgeregt miteinander plaudern. Während Percy mit den beiden redet, wartet Nico mit dem Höllenhund auf ihn. Später besucht er gemeinsam mit Percy May Castellan, Lukes Mom, um zu erfahren, ob Luke sie um ihren Segen gebeten hat. Später werden sie von der Göttin Hestia zum Essen eingeladen, die die beiden dann auch nach New York in die Wohnung von Percys Mom bringt. Diese wollen sie dazu bringen, Percy ebenfalls ihren Segen zu geben, damit er im Styx baden kann und es somit mit Kronos/Luke aufnehmen kann. Nico bringt Percy dazu, mit ihm in die Unterwelt zu gehen, um - wie er sagt - sich unverwundbar zu machen. Jedoch trickst er Percy aus, da Hades, sein Vater, ihm Informationen über Nicos Mutter versprochen hat. Somit hat er Percy verraten, hilft ihm aber später, Hades zu entkommen. Daraufhin will er mit Percy um New York kämpfen, dieser lehnt das Angebot jedoch ab und meint, Nico solle besser versuchen, seinen Vater zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nico kämpft trotzdem an Percys Seite gegen Kronos' Armee und kann seinen Vater Hades dazu bewegen ebenfalls mit einer Toten-Armee mitzukämpfen. '''Die Helden-des-Olymp-Reihe 'Der Sohn des Neptun' Nico ist in Camp Jupiter der „Botschafter des Pluto”. Er brachte Hazel Levesque aus der Unterwelt mit, obwohl er eigentlich nach seiner anderen Schwester Bianca gesucht hat. Er tut so, als würde er Percy nicht kennen. Als er in der Unterwelt die Ausgänge für die entfliehenden Seelen sucht, wird er von Gaias Truppen gefangen genommen. 'Das Zeichen der Athene' In 'Das Zeichen der Athene' wird Nico von den Giganten Otis und Ephialtes als Köder für die 7 Halbgötter benutzt. Durch seine Granatapfelkerne schaffte er es in einem luftdicht verschlossenem Gefäß zu überleben. Allerdings hat er nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Kernen, weshalb sich die Sieben beeilen müssen, um ihn zu retten. 'Das Haus des Hades' In Das Haus des Hades ist Nico mit an Bord der Argo II als Teil der Crew. Als er allein mit Jason Grace unterwegs ist und Cupido trifft, muss er zugeben, dass er schwul ist und in Percy verliebt war. Am Ende des Buches geht er mit Reyna und Trainer Hedge zurück nach Amerika, um die Athena Parthenos nach Camp Half-Blood zu bringen und so den Frieden zwischen beiden Camps herzustellen. 'Das Blut des Olymp' * Nico will zusammen mit Reyna und Gleeson Hegde die Athena Parthenos mit Schattenreisen nach Amerika bringen, allerdings kann er immer nur kleine Sprünge machen. Nach der ersten Schattenreise landen sie in Albanien, jedoch ist unklar was dort passiert ist, die drei hoffen nur, dass sich das, was in Albanien geschehen ist, nicht wiederholt. Nach der zweiten Schattenreise befinden sie sich im freien Fall über dem Vesuv, jedoch gibt Reyna Nico etwas von ihrer Kraft, wodurch er gerade noch rechtzeitig schattenreisen kann. danach schläft Nico allerdings einen ganzen Tag lang. Als Nico schließlich aufwacht und fast zur Weiterreise bereit ist, ergreift Gaia von Trainer Hegde Besitz und greift Reyna und Nico mit in Erde gehüllten Toten an. Nico will mit dem Zepter des Diokletian Tote beschwören, jedoch explodiert es nach kurzer Zeit. Nico trägt Trainer Hegde während Reyna die Geister aufhält und gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Nico schattenreist, sich an ihm festhält. Nach der Schattenreise wird Nico bewusstlos und landet durch Clovis Träume in der Hypnos Hütte, wo Clovis ihm erzählt, dass die Griechen von den Römern belagert werden und eine Invasion planen. Nico bittet Clovis, eine Nachricht für Thalia zu hinterlassen. Nico wird von Gleeson nach 36 Stunden geweckt und erfährt, dass sie in Portugal sind und die Statue auf dem Dach eines Tempels. Außerdem werden sie von einem Geist beobachtet, der jedoch verschwindet, sobald einer von ihnen näher kommt. Nico geht zu ihm und der Geist führt ihn in Kirche, die mit den Knochen verstorbener Mönche dekoriert ist, wo sein Vater auf ihn wartet und ihm erzählt, dass Orion und seine Meute hinter ihnen her sind. Nachdem Hades verschwunden ist, läuft Nico zur Statue zurück, um sich für die nächste Schattenreise bereit zu machen, jedoch werden sie von Lycaon und seinem Rudel umzingelt. Lycaon sagt ihnen, dass Orion bald hier ist. Nico beschwört Knochen, um die Werwölfe für kurze Zeit aufzuhalten, während sie versuchen, die Statue zu erreichen. Als Lycaon sich befreien kann und Nico angreift, stoßt dieser ihm Reynas Silbermesser in die Brust und nutzt den zurückbleibenden Schatten zum schattenreisen. Die drei werden von den Jägerinnen der Artemis und den Amazonen gefangen genommen, da sie in ihrem Gebiet gelandet sind, allerdings unterstützen sie diese, als der Stützpunkt von Orion angegriffen wird. Nachdem Nico Orions Bogen zerstört hat, setzen sie ihren Auftrag fort und lassen Orion bei den Jagerinnen und Amazonen zurück. Als das Trio in South Carolina landet und Hedge ein Stück weit weg geht, um Briefe zu schreiben, erzählt Reyna Nico ihr wie ihr Vater wahnsinnig wurde und sie ihm mit einem Schwert aus kaiserlichem Gold versehentlich getötet hat. Darauf taucht Bryce Lawrence auf und beschwört tote britische Soldaten um Reyna festzuhalten und Nico und Hegde zu töten. Nicos Zorn und Schmerz explodiert, als Bryce Reyna mit seiner Waffe im Gesicht verletzt. Die toten Soldaten zerfallen und Nico verwandelt Bryce in einen Geist und schickt ihn in die Unterwelt. Nico wird ohnmächtig, da er beinahe seine gesamten Kräfte verbraucht hat, jedoch kann Trainer Hegde ihn mit seiner Naturmagie retten. Hegde erzählt ihm, dass eine Herde Pegasi, angeführt von dem ersten Pegasus, dem unsterblichen Herrn der Pferde, die Athena Parthenos den restlichen Weg ins Camp tragen wird. Die Pegasie landen auf einer Yacht. Nico will die Belagerungswaffen sabotieren und trifft auf dem Hügel Will, Lou Ellen und Cecil. Zusammen können sie drei Belagerungswaffen sabotieren, bevor sie entdeckt werden. Nico vesucht Octavian davon zu überzeugen, dass Camp Half Blood nicht zerstört werden darf. Als Gaia im Camp Gestalt annehmen kann, kämpft Nico gegen die feindlichen Monster, bis Will ihn zu einer Schleuder führt wo Octavian Gaia mit einem Wurfgeschoss aus kaiserlichem Gold vernichten will. Jedoch hat sich sein Umhang im Wurfgeschoss verheddert und als Octavian die Schleuder abfeuert, wird er mit dem Geschoss in die Luft katapultiert. Nach der Schlacht hilft Nico beim Wiederaufbau der Camps und bei den Begräbnisriten. Er beschließt schließlich wegen Will Solace im Camp Half Blood zu bleiben.thumb|Nicos Schwert aus [[Stygisches Eisen|Stygischem Eisen]] Fähigkeiten *Nico ist ein sehr mächtiger Halbgott, da er ein Kind der Großen Drei ist. *Er kann gut mit seinem Schwert umgehen. *Er kann Tote heraufbeschwören und mit ihnen reden (Bianca, Beckendorf...). *Er kann schwarze Felsen aus dem Nichts auftauchen lassen (Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth). *Sein Schwert besteht aus stygischem Eisen, das die Essenz von Monstern aufsaugen kann. *Er kann, wie Höllenhunde und andere Wesen aus Schatten, Schattenreisen unternehmen (Durch Schatten von einem zum anderen Ort reisen). *Er hat Kontrolle über die Toten, wie zum Beispiel das Befehligen von Skelettkriegern. *Nico kann, wenn er sich einen Finger an die Lippen hält, andere am Sprechen hindern, das funktioniert allerdings nur bei Toten. Persönlichkeit Nico ist ein aufgeweckter aber sehr stiller Junge, der sich im Camp nicht so sehr wohlfühlt, da alle einen großen Bogen um ihn machen und es auch keine Hütte für Hades gibt. Er trauert um seine Schwester und versucht immer wieder sie zurückzuholen.Auch will er mehr über seine Vergangenheit erfahren, da er 70 Jahre im Lotus Hotel & Casino verbracht hatte. Er entwickelt sich zu einem traurigen, zurückhaltenden Jungen, der sich von anderen Menschen fernhält und sich bei den Toten wohlfühlt. Trivia *Nicos Geburtstag ist laut Rick Riordan der 28. Januar 1928. *Seine Mutter starb wahrscheinlich im Jahr 1931. *Er hat einen eigenen Zombiechauffuer es:Percy Jackson en:Percy Jackson fr:Percy Jackson he:פרסי ג'קסון id:Percy Jackson pt-br:Percy Jackson ru:Перси Джексон Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Halbblute Kategorie:Griechischer Demigott Kategorie:Kinder des Hades Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Halbwaise Kategorie:Der Fluch des Titanen Charaktere Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzte Göttin Charaktere Kategorie:Der Sohn des Neptun Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Griechisch